


Breakup

by WeirdStarWarsFangirl



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdStarWarsFangirl/pseuds/WeirdStarWarsFangirl
Summary: Formerly RayRayofCali's story; Hiccup is stuck in between two people that are important in his life. Who will he choose? His girlfriend of a couple months or his best friend he's known for years? Two-shot





	1. Chapter 1

Hiccup had just clocked out of McDonald's and took off his hat. He walked over to his bike in the parking lot and got on. He put his helmet on and started the engine. He backed out of his spot and out of the parking lot and headed to his apartment. He hoped Merida had already left to hang out with Rapunzel for the night.

Truth was, he didn't hate Merida. He actually learned to like her over the past few years. They met in freshman year in high school. Both major athletes. She was better at baseball than him and he was better at basketball. Mainly cause he was taller than her and therefore longer legs made him move faster. Otherwise, she'd kick his ass. Merida didn't want to hang around a bunch of girls and always insisted on playing with they guys. So her and Hiccup were always on the same teams. They were on Baseball together, Basketball, the only difference was that she took up Tennis and he took up swim. Both their parents insisted they only be on two athletic teams in high school but Hiccup got good grades. Merida did too but she made him do her homework for her. They became really good friends at the end of Junior year. Best friends over senior year and decided to go to USC together for Athletics. They didn't even stay on campus. Both having rich parents, and Hiccup working shifts at McDonalds, they were able to afford an apartment together. When they got to USC, they met their best friends, Jack and Rapunzel, who came into college dating. They never broke up. Jack wanted to be a comedian and Rapunzel wanted to be an artist. And Merida didn't do relationships. Hiccup was dating Astrid from his Anatomy class. They were going onto two months. Merida wasn't sure what sport she wanted to go into. She thought about being a tennis star, a baseball player, or maybe a UFC fighter. Hiccup hadn't given much thought on what he was going to do after college. He thought about athletics but then he also wanted to be an animal trainer.

Now they were nearing the end of Sophomore year in college.

He parked the bike in the parking lot under his apartment. He took of his helmet and went inside. He climbed up the stairs and unlocked the door. He looked over to the couch to find Merida sitting on the couch, eating popcorn and watching some movie.

"Mer?" Hiccup asked. Merida looked up at him with half a handful of popcorn shoved into her mouth. she chewed it up and swallowed before she talked.

"Yeah?"

"What are you watching?"

"What does it look like?" He looked at the screen and tried to identify it. But it didn't take look when he saw the topless man and the completely nude girl with her hair in a braid. 

"Seriously? Fifty Shades?"

"I've never seen it before!"

"Whatever it's better than the book." Merida laughed at him and a little popcorn flew out of the bag.

"You read the book? You know it's for girls, right?"

"I'm aware!" He took his leather jacket off and tossed it on the back of the couch. Merida looked back at the screen and frowned.

"This is stupid. Why is she so..."

"Dismissal?"

"Yeah! Can't she just fucking stand up to him? It's not like she signed the contract!"

"You're missing the point, Mer." He sat down next to her and Crazy In Love started in the film. "She wants it to happen. She's giving the whole BDSM thing a chance. Just to try it out. She stated her limits and he's respecting those."

"Well, it's ridiculous and demeaning to women. She's like Bella from Twilight."

"You do realize that this was originally a twilight fanfic, right?"

"Well, that explains why it's tacky as hell!" It got silent as they watched Christian Grey start his 'playing' on Anastasia Steele. Then it got awkward. Merida looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup talk to me, I don't wanna watch this. Distract me." Hiccup looked into her eyes although it was hard to look at them when her whole face was flushed red.

"Okay, why are you still here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was expecting you to already be gone with Rapunzel."

"Oh, um...about that. I'm staying here tonight. Her and Jack are going out tonight instead of tomorrow."

"But me and Astrid were..."

"I know, and you can still do that but please be quiet in your room when that happens? I really don't wanna hear that."

"Alright, I'll let her know if it gets too good to bite down on a pillow." Merida giggled.

"Ha, as if you're that good. But you're okay with me being here then? I'll try to stay out of the way as much as possible."

"Yeah, it's fine. Just stay in your room on your laptop or something."

"I can live with that." When they looked back up at the screen, Christian was spanking her. Still going at it. Anastasia had her hands tied to one of the posts on the bed and he was taking her from behind.

"I have to admit though," Merida said, "it has a great soundtrack. I don't care what anyone says, this version of Crazy In Love is so much better than the twerking version." Hiccup chuckled under his breath.

"The twerking version? It's the original version."

"I don't care, this one is way better." The song started to come to a close. Christian was carrying Anastasia to her room. Merida stuck her hand in the bag to realize there was no popcorn left. She stood up and went to throw it away. Hiccup stood up as well and followed.

"So after all these years of hearing your energetic music around the place, you actually like slow and rhythmic songs?"

"I can like different genres you know. Like the other day I went from listening to Turn Me On to 96 Quite Bitter Beings. I have various tastes." Hiccup turned towards the TV on the wall and watched as Anastasia walked down the stairs with the pink dress on.

"Is Frank Sinatra one of your various tastes?" Merida looked up at him and then to the TV.

"Sometimes, if I'm feeling in a 40's or 50's mood." Merida smiled at him. Hiccup glanced to the screen and back at Merida.

"What are you looking at, Mer?"

"Nothing...remember when you were forced to take me to prom?"

"'Forced'? I asked and you said yes."

"On the 6th try. Besides, I didn't want to see you get completely ridiculed by the basketball team."

"They were pretty surprised that you actually let me take you. To be honest, a few of them wanted to ask you but were too afraid that you'd kill them."

"Conner asked me."

"Yeah, and he ended up in the nurse's office." They both laughed. Hiccup looked at The TV where Anastasia and Christian were dancing. He then looked at Merida again. Merida was still looking at him. Hiccup then half way bowed and held out his hand. She stared at him and smiled.

"No." She said blatantly. Hiccup looked at her.

"Okay, let me try this again." Hiccup grasped her waist and pulled her close. Merida's eyes widened at the closeness. But she still smiled. "Dance with me."

Merida chose not to answer. Although letting him take her right hand in his left was enough to let him know that it was ok. He started slowly dancing with her around the room. He smiled at her and lifted his hand. She twirled under his arm and spun out. He brought her back to him and she was pressed against his chest. They were still smiling and having fun. He dipped her and she hung her head back. Her eyes were closed and she couldn't keep the grin off her face. He pulled her back up and they continued to spin around in the room. She reached her left hand to hold onto his back closer. He ducked his head to lean it against hers. Then he spun her and Merida saw something she didn't want to.

Astrid in the doorway scowling.

Merida stopped where she was and her smile disappeared, Hiccup staring at her confused. Until he looked behind him seeing her there as well. Astrid turned to face away from them and walk away. Hiccup let go of Merida and went after her. Merida didn't want to cause trouble but she wanted to know what was going to happen. She walked out to the top of the staircase and stayed out of view.

"Astrid, wait, I can explain. It wasn't what it looked like."

"You know, I kinda knew eventually you were gonna cheat on me with that slut."

"She's not a slut!" Hiccup's voice got more serious than Merida had ever heard before. "Merida is a great person and don't ever let me catch you calling her anything like that again."

"She is a slut! And I'll gladly yell it to the whole USC Football team that's already had her." Merida didn't hear much after that. It got kinda quiet. "What is wrong with you, Hiccup? I'm your girlfriend! You can't do that to me!"

"Not anymore. Go ahead, charge me with battery assault but I have the best lawyers in Southern California."

"What did you say?"

"We're over, Astrid." Merida heard her scoff and the clicking of her heels as she walked down the stairs.

"Just so you know, you're gonna regret this Hiccup. Face it, I'm the best thing that happened to you!"

"Keep moving Astrid." Hiccup walked back up the rest of the staircase to see Merida sitting on the ground against the wall behind the staircase. "Mer, did you hear all of that?"

Merida looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin everything."

"Hey, it was her fault. She had it coming." Hiccup held out his hand and she accepted it and he helped her stand. "If anyone makes fun of you, they gotta go through me first." He smiled at her. Merida looked at the floor. Then she remembered something he said.

"Hiccup what did you mean, charge you with battery assault? What did you do?"

"Not much, I just pushed her into the wall."

"Hiccup! I didn't know you had it in you to actually push a girl."

"It was more of a nudge."

"Well that makes more sense." They stared at each other and Merida started feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. "Let's go back inside." Merida walked to the open apartment door. She walked inside and Hiccup followed close behind. She shut the door and looked at the TV. Christian had Anastasia on his shoulder and was yelling at her.

"You wanna continue your movie?" Hiccup asked. "I'll sit here and watch it with you if you'll feel better." Even though it was Hiccup that had just broken up with his girlfriend, he wanted to be there for Merida who just heard herself being called a slut multiple times by Astrid.

"Nah, you've read it, just tell me how it ends." She walked down the hallway. He followed her. She passed his bedroom door and stopped in front of it. She looked to the bottom of the door where green light was seeping through. "I forget sometimes that you have green light bulbs in your room." She reached for the doorknob but looked to Hiccup for permission. He nodded that it was okay and she opened it and walked in. She looked around at the candles on his bedside table. He had also set up a fog machine on low. She laughed. "Really, Hiccup? Were you going for mystical?"

"Maybe?" Hiccup said ending his statement a little higher than intended.

"Well, you succeeded in that regard, I guess." She looked around at the room. It had been painted to look like a forest. Merida remembered. It was Rapunzel's art. She remembered eating sandwiches with her when she took a break and had shades of green on her forehead, probably trying to find the right shade. And with the green light bulbs, the room felt even more calming. She sat on the end of his bed. She looked up at Hiccup. "Only you would go all out to get a fog machine for your first time with a new girlfriend." Hiccup tried to focus on the face that Merida was his best friend and not that he was planning to do things in this room tonight and that a beautiful woman was sitting on his bed looking up at him, expectant.

'Get your mind out of the gutter, Hiccup. She's your best friend,' Hiccup thought to himself. He smiled and sat next to her.

"Well, I like to make every moment count. You know me. I make things exceedingly special." Merida fell back onto the dark green sheets. She looked back at the wall behind his headboard. She looked at the picture above his bed upside down. Then she got up, crawled over to the head of the bed and stared at the picture. It was her, Hiccup, the baseball team in high school and Toothless dressed in one of the jerseys.

"I remember that day," she said softly. "It was the day we won the league championship. Then found out we were going to state."

"Yeah, it was a good day." Hiccup looked at the black lab in their old jersey. He was so little back then. "I didn't go see Toothless today." Merida looked at him.

"I did. I went over to your dad's house and played with him for awhile. I guess you can go see him tomorrow."

"We really need to find an animal-friendly apartment though. I'm pretty sure my dad is tired of taking care of Toothless for me."

"We'll find something. Eventually, Toothless will be able to live with us." She faced away from the wall. She laid down on the bed, facing the ceiling. "It's so serene in here." Hiccup got off the bed and pulled out his lighter. He lit the candles one by one. Merida looked over at him. She laid on her side, her hand resting on the other pillow.

"Well, it's about to get more serene in here with the scented candles." He put the lighter in one of his drawers. He turned off the lights and let the candles be the light in the room. Merida inhaled.

"Hey, I know that candle. I know that scent." She looked at him. "Where did you get that?" He faced her. "I've only ever smelled that once, when we took that weekend in Colorado with your mom. It was at that little candle shop in Old Colorado Springs. It's...it's the Dragon's Blood candle. It's the greatest scent in the world." He smiled. "How did you get them?"

"I had my mom go back and send me some." He took off his shirt and got into the bed. Merida didn't feel nervous. She knew he wan't going to try anything. He leaned over and turned off the fog machine. "I was originally going to give them to you for your birthday but then Astrid decided she wanted to...you know what? Let's not talk about that." Merida smiled and leaned against Hiccup.

"I'm gonna sleep in here tonight."

"Okay." She closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet scent.

"Tell me how Fifty Shades of Grey ends." He looked up at the ceiling as he held Merida in his arms.

"He takes her to the play room and he hits her with a belt. Six times. Each time, she gets more and more angry with him. When it's over, she runs to her room and he follows. She admits to him that she's in love with him but he tells her that she can't love him. The next morning, they break up and she leaves him. She goes home and cries after taking it all in." He looks down to see that Merida has already fallen asleep. He brushed her red hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. He leans over and blows out the candles. He spoons himself around her, his chin resting on her head. "Goodnight, Merida."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a shit ton of smexy Mericcup action.

Merida woke up. It was still so dark. She inhaled and even though the candles were blown out about an hour ago, the scent lingered in the room. That combined with Hiccup, she couldn't have asked for more. Truth be told, Merida had started liking Hiccup for the past week. She just didn't want him to know. He seemed happy with Astrid. However she was the one that split them up. If Hiccup wasn't emotional over breaking up with Astrid, it must not have been that great. She pulled herself from Hiccup's grip and sat up. Hiccup must have covered them with his blanket. The blanket ended at her waist and she pulled it off to uncover her legs. She got up and walked out of the room to the living room.

When she walked into the dimly lit room, she remembered last night and that the Fifty Shades of Grey menu was playing over on repeat. She went to turn it off and the rest of the lights. At first, she wanted to go back to her own room but then again, she wanted desperately to be held by him again. After all, he was the one that stood by her when the others turned on her.

Well, Rapunzel and Jack were on her side too but she was focused on her long time friend.

flashback

"Devon? Are you sure that we can do this here?" Merida asked. Devon slowly parked the car by the beach. He looked over at Merida and grinned. It wasn't the friendliest of smiles but she knew he had good intentions.

"Of course, Merida. I wouldn't take you here if we weren't. So what are we going to do first?" Merida blushed.

"Well, I don't really know. What do you think we should do?"

"How about we start with you down here?" Devon unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his underwear. He let himself spring free and Merida suddenly found herself nervous. She didn't want her first time to be in the front seats of a car on the beach. Devon was tired of waiting. He took her hand and guided her to start off by rubbing him up and down. After about a minute, he took her head and started pushing her down to his groin.

"Devon, I may not be good at this, I've never done this before."

"Inexperience is the best. Don't worry, you'll be fine. If you have a mouth, you don't need much else, do you?" He laughed but Merida stopped altogether. She pushed herself back up in her seat.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Jesus Merida, are you really just gonna stop because I said I wanna fuck your mouth?"

"Devon, you're digging yourself a deeper grave." Merida eyebrows furrowed and she was not going to touch him the rest of the night. Devon scoffed and put himself back in his pants.

"I don't get it. You were excited about this not five minutes ago."

"That's because you're being a dick."

The next day was worse.

"Merida!" Rapunzel chased after her. "Merida, I don't trust them. What happened last night?" Merida was taken by shock. Did Devon already start telling everyone?

"Well, what's everyone saying?"

"You tell me first what really happened."

"Alright." Merida took Rapunzel's hand and dragged her to a less populated hallway. "Nothing happened. Devon from the team, took me to the beach, had me give him a handy, tried to get me to blow him and basically said that this is all we were good for. So I left. I literally got out of the car, called a cab and went home. And I couldn't tell Hiccup a thing because apparently he's dating Astrid now. Yeah, I walked in and they were making out. So I figured I would just talk to him today. I just went to my room and went to sleep."

"Oh, jeez."

"Well, what's everyone saying?"

"I've been here since last night. Word gets around. I heard a few things but the most popular is that you and the football team, the whole team, were getting it on in the locker rooms. They're saying you had a gangbang."

Merida gasped. "Are you fucking serious?" Rapunzel nodded. "I'm gonna kill him!" Merida left Rapunzel there and ran through the crowded halls.

"Did you hear about her?"

"Yeah, she slept with the whole football team last night."

"She's such a slut!"

"Ally, are you really still gonna ask her to join the sorority?"

"Fuck no, we may have sex, but we don't take 70 dicks at a time."

"Actually I think there was more."

"She is such a whore!"

"Bet she slept with the basketball team too."

"No way man. She's doing that tonight."

"You think she'll screw the drama department?"

Every different voice made Merida run faster. She couldn't take it. Now she wasn't heading to Devons first class. She just wanted to leave. She just wanted to run home. She wouldn't even take her car. Hiccup had a set of her car keys. He could bring it home. All of a sudden, she stopped in the hallway right near the exit.

Speak of the devil. "Hiccup. Hey."

"Hey, Mer."

"Can you let me go now that we've said hi?"

"Hold on, I had something I wanted to say." Merida stopped trying to get free and listened. "So are you and Devon together now or what?" Merida felt the tears start to well up in her eyes.

"So you're gonna make fun of me too?" Merida pulled herself out of his grip and ran outside. Hiccup followed after her.

"Hey, Merida, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know!"

"Merida, I really don't. What happened?"

"Well which story do you know? What were you told?"

"Jack told me that Flynn told him that someone told Flynn that you and Devon hooked up in his dorm."

The years started flowing. "Well at least that's better than a one-woman orgy with the football team."

"Hey, hey, Mer, it's gonna be ok."

"No it's not! Everyone thinks I'm a whore!"

"Merida, look at me." Merida stopped talking over her own crying. "Am I calling you a whore?" She shook her head. "See? Now tell me everything. Did you even sleep with him?"

"No, I didn't." She cried harder and couldn't even maintain her balance. "I didn't sleep with anyone! I barely even touched him!" Hiccup walked closer to her. He opened his arms and Merida fell in. He hugged her tight and Merida sobbed, soaking his shirt with tears. They stayed like that for a minute or two when she let go and wiped her eyes.

"Everything is going to be ok, Merida. Here, give me your car keys." She pulled them out of her pocket and handed them over. "We're ditching today. Let's go do something."

They spent the whole day at Magic Mountain. When he dropped her off at home that night, he took in her homework and went back to the school to turn in both of their work.

flashback end

Merida stood in front of her best friends door looking at the ground. She heard something moving around in his room but couldn't bring herself to move. She just wanted to be near him. She kept thinking about every time that someone tried to make fun of Merida for the next two weeks after that, Hiccup personally dealt with them. Then the door in front of her opened. Hiccup's figure was barely visible in the darkness but she could see his eyes. They were strangely dark.

"I saw the light from the living room and I got up to turn off the,"

"You don't need to explain yourself, Mer." He reached out and cupped her jaw with one hand. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Merida was shocked at first but leaned into him. Hiccup's hand weaved into her hair and his other, held her at the waist. Merida lifted her arms and wrapped them around the back of his neck. Hiccup opened his mouth and with his tongue, got Merida to open hers. He tasted her, and he wanted more. Merida felt his tongue dancing with hers and didn't think things could get better. She held on to him, hoping this moment would never end.

But it did. Hiccup closed his mouth and pulled back. Before Merida could open her eyes however, he quickly sucked on her bottom lip. She moaned out her approval. Hiccup moved his left hand to join his right on her waist. He opened his eyes and stared at a blissful Merida, eyes still closed and a pleased expression. Hiccup still wasn't wearing a top, and deciding to make it even, he held up Merida's arms and started lifting her shirt off. Merida felt the material pass her face until it was off her arms. She was still wearing a bra, thank God. She almost couldn't handle the heat from Hiccup's gaze. She looked in his eyes and noticed they were the darkest they'd ever been, clouded with lust. Hiccup held her hands in his and walked backwards. She walked with him. He kept walking until they got to the bed. When they were at the edge, he put his hands on her arms and slowly moved her onto the bed. Merida's head gracefully made the contact with his pillow.

"Merida?" Hiccup whispered. Merida stared into his emerald eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I, uh," Hiccup wanted to say something. He had to make sure she knew that this wasn't some hookup to him. That he truly wanted this to happen and that they would continue to be with each other in a way that reaches beyond friendship. "I just think, I want you to know that," Hiccup realized he was only thinking of himself. What if Merida didn't even want this? What if she wasn't nearly as aroused as she was letting on? Did he just embarrass himself? "I want you to know that...we don't have to do this. If this is too much for you, we can slow down."

"Hiccup," she sat up with her hands supporting her from the back. "I want this. I've wanted this for a little while actually." She pulled him down on top of her and he slammed his lips on hers. They laid there, letting their tongues tango while Hiccup tried to undo her bra. He wasn't doing a good job considering Merida was on her back. When they stopped kissing, Merida pushed Hiccup off of her. "It's all good, Hiccup. I'm just undoing my bra for you." Hiccup smiled. In his mind, he was thanking God that she wasn't rejecting him. He was loving this. He almost wanted to get up and light the candles for her. But it was kind of impossible to take his eyes off of her. Now that the straps were slipping down her shoulders, he knew he couldn't peel his eyes away. "You wanna do the rest?" She laid back and Hiccup started kissing her shoulder making Merida moan. He pulled the straps off her arms and pulled the bra off her chest. He continued his kisses but started moving them lower to her breasts. He took one in his mouth and gave the hardened nipple a few licks. This made her pleasure level raise to an intense rate. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Hiccup's mouth oh her body. She couldn't have asked for better but Hiccup wasn't stopping any time soon. It was then that she felt him start undoing her jean shorts. She opened her eyes and looked down at him. He was kissing her stomach when she felt the pants she was wearing felt less tight. He had unbuttoned them. And soon, Merida was only in a pair of panties. Suddenly, Merida blushed. What if Hiccup didn't like what he saw? But her insecurities were gone when Hiccup took her hands in his and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Merida, there is nothing to be ashamed of. You are beautiful." He pulled himself up so his eyes were level with hers. He leaned down and kissed her again, reassuring her that he loves her. Didn't matter if he knew that or not. He kissed his way down her torso and trailed his way to the top of her underwear. Merida got herself up and leaned on the weight of her palms again.

"Hiccup," Hiccup stopped his kisses and looked up at her.

"Please don't tell me right now that you've changed your mind." Merida chuckled and shook her head.

"No, I still want to do this but it seems a little unfair." Hiccup tilted his head and squinted his eyes.

"Unfair? What do you mean?" Merida leaned forward so that her face was only centimeters away from his.

"I'm in just my panties and here you are with only your shirt off." Hiccup grinned at her and swiftly, Merida's hands flew to his zipper. She wasn't wasting any time. His pants fell to his knees and he kicked them off the bed. It was only then that Merida knew just how much Hiccup wanted this. She could see the outline of his member in his boxers. She couldn't take much more so she placed her fingers around his boxers and pulled them down. And just like that, his cock flew into her face. She studied it, wondering how something of that size was actually supposed to fit into her. With a surprisingly steady hand, she reached out and wrapped her fingers around it. Hiccup seemed to like that, displaying his excitement with an audible groan. Merida then moved her hand up and down the long shaft. Hiccup was having the time of his life, his hands in his hair even though he desperately wanted to bury them in her thick beautiful hair. But he didn't want to push the envelope. Or at least he thought Merida wouldn't like it if he held her head implying what he wanted her to do to him. But Merida seemed to want to take it to the next level. She leaned forward, giving the head a few small licks of her tongue. Hiccups eyes rolled to the back of his head. The pleasure was becoming too much. And yet he wanted more. He held Merida's head a little closer to his cock hoping she got the message. And she did. She immediately wrapped her lips around the sensitive part of his anatomy and he couldn't have felt more bliss. Her head bobbed up and down on him and he loved every time her tongue would slide on the underside of his pulsating member. When she brought her hands into the picture, that was enough. Her fingers were fondling his balls and her tongue was doing the greatest thing. She pulled him out and started swirling her tongue around the head. He was going to lose it.

"Mer, oh, God, Merida. Oh, yes. Jesus, oh, fuck yes. Oh, fuck. Fuck. Merida! Stop! Stop! Stop, baby, stop!" Merida stopped her motions and looked up at him. He pushed her against the bed and assaulted her lips with his. He could taste some of his own pre cum but he didn't care.

"Were you about to?" Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah, I was." He continued kissing down to her neck where he casually nipped her and sucked. "But I don't want to cum just yet." He kissed down her stomach and pulled her underwear down. He was extremely turned on. She had shaved and there was a teeny bit of hair in a triangle above. The view of her pussy was almost enough to make him explode but first, he wanted a taste. He stuck his tongue out and searched for her clit. He knew he found the pleasure button when Merida started writhing and moaning like crazy.

"Oh, God, Hiccup!" Merida held onto the sheets next to her and clenched her hands into fists full of material. Hiccup didn't slow down. He continued to lick her vigorously like a dog and its bone. She tasted like the sweetest honey. He didn't want to stop for anything. And he refused to. He wouldn't stop until she came. "Hiccup, that feels amazing." It spurred him on to hear her moan out his name like that. He felt a strange possessiveness now. Knowing only he can make her feel like this. He was the first and only to explore her every pleasure this way. It made him as hard as a rock. He licked her entrance and raced his tongue back up to her sensitive bump. That little nub was his key to her reaching heaven. He continued to lick from bottom to top of her slit and she was going crazy. "Oh, God, Hiccup, I'm about to cum." Like him before, she tried to push him away but he wanted her desperately to cum for him. Not budging when her hands were on his shoulders, he latched his mouth around her clit and sucked. It was her undoing. She came apart in his face and he licked her sensitive nub even faster. She was shuddering with the power of her orgasm. She still tried to push Hiccup but he still wouldn't move. Hiccup opened his eyes and looked at her. She never remembered a moment before when he looked so sinister.

"Merida, I'm not finished." Hiccup said in a deep voice. It made her shiver, the power he had over her was intoxicating. "I'm gonna make you cum again." He closed his eyes and dived back into her folds. Merida gasped when he found her clit again. It was still pulsating from the last orgasm.

"Oh, God, Hiccup, please, no. I'm too sensitive!" She started writhing all over again. It was no use fighting it. His hands were too strong and if he was going to make her fall over the edge again, he was going to stick to his word. She enjoyed the feeling of him licking her clit and lapping up her juices. Hiccup loved having this power over her. She was his. And everyone be damned, he was hers, too. God knows in the day she may be bossy and control everything around her. But in the night, he knew, that every night that should follow, he's in control. Because he can tell that's how she likes it. He took his left hand off her thigh and brought it to the party. He started pumping the one finger, then two. Merida moaned and screamed. She couldn't handle this. How much more intense would this orgasm be considering he jumped right in when she was still so sensitive? With Hiccups fingers doing the internal work, he focused his tongue to tease her around her button. Merida struggled to keep her sanity but found it impossible. His right hand left her other thigh and she wondered what else he could possibly do. He reached under his bed and pulled out something little and silver. It was attached by a white wire to a little black controller.

Oh, no.

She knew that this was going to be an even more intense orgasm than she'd ever experienced. He stopped his work to turn on the little vibrating egg. Quickly, he placed it above her clit and continued to finger her. Merida let go of the sheets and instead grabbed the pillow next to her and squeezed it hard. She started moaning and screaming from the treatment into the pillow to muffle out herself. Then Hiccup leaned in close to start licking her again. His tongue on the underside of her clit, licking back and forth, the strong vibrations on the top of her nub making her scream, and the two fingers pounding into her was too much.

"HICCUP! I'M CUMMIIIIIIING!" True to her statement, she shook uncontrollably from the most amazing orgasm of her life. To help her ride out the orgasm, he turned the vibrator on the top setting making her scream even more. He stopped licking her clit and removed his fingers. He licked all under her slit, making sure to catch every drop of her sweet juices. He was not about to waste that. He held the vibrator there, casually rolling it around her sensitive nub to make her pump out more for him. He pulled the egg away because she was shaking so much. He gave one last lick from the bottom sliding all the way up and flicking across the torturously assaulted clit that made her give one last shudder.

He got up and made eye contact with her. She stared at him while he sucked on his fingers.

"God, Merida, you have no idea how delicious you are." He closed his eyes and sucked on his fingers again, moaning from the taste. She really was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted. He wanted to do it all over again but he knew that it was time.

She was going to be his.

Because he was finally going to be inside her.

He turned off the vibrator as it was shaking on the side of the bed. It stopped and he leaned in close to kiss her. She could taste herself on him but it wasn't as great as he thought. She preferred the taste of him instead. He leaned back and held his cock at her entrance.

"Merida," Hiccup looked deep in her eyes. She stared into his and waited for the thrusting. "I just want you to know that this is gonna hurt at first." She nodded. She knew it was gonna be painful, but she wanted him to just do it already. "But remember this. Even though it's painful, remember," he leaned close to her face, "I love you." He ended this with a kiss before she could say anything. And then he pushed inside.

Merida broke the kiss and gasped at the feeling. It was a pain she had never felt before. She wanted it to be over. She wanted to push him out but she couldn't. She didn't want to move in fear of making it worse. Tears escaped from her eyes and Hiccup kissed then away. It hurt him to see her cry because of him. He wanted to pull out but he knew she'd be ok soon. He just stayed there, inside her, not moving, letting her adjust. Eventually, she stopped crying and moved a little. She winced but continued to move. She was slowly getting used to it. It probably would have been easier with someone with a smaller cock because Hiccup was incredibly well endowed but she knew she'd never want this with anyone else.

"Okay." Hiccup looked in her deep baby blue eyes for permission. "I think it's okay now. You can start moving." Hiccup slowly pulled out, earning a hiss from Merida. He pushed himself back inside. It felt amazing to him but still moved gently for her. Her gasps of pain started turning into moans of pleasure. And soon, she started moving her hips to meet his, hoping for more friction. "Oh, Hiccup, this is amazing." He upped his pace and moved his hands to her waist. "Please, Hiccup. Harder." Who was he to deny her?  
He pulled her waist down to him for every thrust. Slowly, not too fast, he started plowing into her, now able to focus on his pleasure too. She moaned out for him.

"Oh, God, yes, Hiccup!" That was the encouragement that was making him harder than a diamond. If she continued like this, he was going to shoot off too early. "Hiccup, fuck me faster!" He was at her mercy now. She could tell him anything, and he would obey. He sat up, still inside her. He placed her hips on his lap, her thighs hugging his hips. He held onto her hips, pounding into her. He was groaning and had his eyes shut tight. It felt too good. It was too much. Finally feeling her walls around him was making him ready to blow his load...like right now.

"Hiccup! Fuck! Oh, yes, Hiccup! Fuck me! Fuck me! I'm yours!" When she said that he knew he wasn't going to last ten more seconds. But he needed to make her cum too. He knew it was her first time but he was determined to make her cum first. He looked over to the side of the bed, still pounding her pussy. He grabbed the vibrator, put it on the highest setting, and pressed it right on her clit. "AHH! HICCUP!" He could feel the vibrations every time he thrusted, making him closer. "Oh, God, Hiccup! I'm cumming!" Her eyes rolled and he felt her walls close around him. The pulsing of her walls was all he could take. He exploded inside of her. He pushed deeper into her until his cock wasn't even visible. He filled her with his seed, his balls emptying every drop of cum into her. He slowly pulled out until only his head was touching her. But the intensity of the vibrating egg was too much. He rubbed his shaft against her folds and shot one last stream of cum onto her stomach. He turned off the egg and pushed it aside.

"Oh, God, Merida." Hiccup almost collapsed on her. But before he did, Merida reached on her stomach, let her finger get all the semen, pulled it up to her face and licked it off. She smirked at him.

"Tasty." He put his cock down to her entrance again and let the cum drip from her pussy onto him. Once he got a decent amount on him, he pushed his cock close to her face.

"Lick it off," he said, his voice husky and deep. She pulled him close and sucked him dry. He closed his eyes and moaned. It was amazing. Then he collapsed. He dragged himself off of her and laid next to her. "That was incredible."

"Yes, it was." Merida laid on her side staring at Hiccup until they both fell asleep.

When Hiccup woke up in the morning, it was to an empty bed once again. He pulled the blanket off and walked to the door, not even bothering to put underwear on. He walked down the hallway and smelling something delicious. He followed it and saw Merida in front of the stove coming. He took a few moments to take in her appearance. Her hair was more wild than usual, her face glowing from last night's activities, and she was wearing his button up. He could slightly see her butt from under and her legs were amazing as usual. He came up behind her to see she was making two grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Good morning, Hiccup," she said. Hiccup held her hips and ground his morning wood onto her backside. She moaned but pushed him away. "Uh-uh. Gotta eat first."

"What compelled you to made grilled cheese for breakfast?" She placed a sandwich on two plates and set them on the counter. She sat on the bar stool and he sat next to her after getting them both milk.

"I read an article the other day that said more people that are satisfied with their sex life eat more grilled cheese." She bit into the sandwich. Hiccup smiled at her and ate his sandwich.

"Well then, we're gonna end up running out of bread and cheese faster now, I guess." Merida laughed. But she knew it was true. They sat there, enjoying they're sandwiches. Hiccup downed his glass of milk and watched Merida slowly drink hers. She put down the glass and looked at him.

"Do you want to do stuff today that doesn't involve your bedroom?" Merida asked. Hiccup smirked. He took Merida's hand and led her to the couch.

"Yeah, it's called having sex everywhere in the apartment. You down?" Hiccup pushed her onto the couch and started unbuttoning the shirt.

"Game on."


End file.
